Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an image display apparatus including: a display panel; a lower frame disposed on the back surface side of the display panel, a direct backlight supported by the lower frame; and a reflective sheet that is disposed between the display panel and the backlight and reflects light from the backlight toward the back surface of the display panel.
The backlight includes a plurality of substrates and light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on the plurality of substrates. A connector electrically connected with LEDs is mounted on each of the plurality of substrates. The connector includes a metal terminal and a resin housing covering the metal terminal. The connector on one substrate is electrically connected with the connector on another substrate via a lead wire having connectors.